1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to BGA (ball grid array) based IC (integrated circuit) encapsulation and more particularly to a highly adaptable resilient pin assembly used in a BGA based IC encapsulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a BGA based IC encapsulation is the dominant one of a variety of IC encapsulations. It has the advantages of having a relatively large number of pins produced per unit area (i.e., more features obtained), and less space occupied and less weight per group of pins (i.e., further reduction of IC chip size). In 1997, Intel Corp. had successfully conducted a reliability test on memory devices produced by the BGA based IC encapsulation. Also, such memory devices are used as flash memory. Moreover, many DRAM (dynamic random access memory) or Direct Rambus DRAM memories are manufactured by the BGA based IC encapsulation.
But whether an encapsulated IC chip is acceptable can only be determined by testing. As such, a suitable IC test device is required as shown in FIG. 1. Components of the prior IC test device are fixed in place. In other words, the IC test device has no replaceable parts. For example, CPU (central processing unit) and memories are formed on a circuit board by soldering. Also, contacts of the IC test device with IC chips are formed on the IC test device. In addition, the IC test device has no detachable components. Hence, a different IC test device is required if arrangement, spacing, or the number of tin balls of IC chips is different even when the same encapsulation is performed. In other words, it is poor in compatibility. Hence, a need for improvement exists.